You will make it but only if you run
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Pré-série. Quand j'ai dit à papa que j'avais peur du noir, il m'a donné un 45. J'avais neuf ans. Sam, cours ! Putain, Sam !


**Disclaimer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, mais je remercie du fond du cœur le créateur de cette série =)

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean

**Note :** Un gentil petit one shot comparé au précédent, et qui ne donne pas envie de se pendre cette fois. Car la vie, c'est beautiful.

Ce one shot a été écrit sur _Only if you run_ de Julian Plenti.

* * *

><p><em>Quand j'ai dit à papa que j'avais peur du noir, il m'a donné un 45. J'avais neuf ans.<em>

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, cette vie, il n'en avait jamais voulu. Pendant très longtemps, il l'avait maudite, et faute de pouvoir la changer, avait reporté sa haine sur ses responsables. Son père. Dean.

Oui, même Dean.

Ses yeux parcoururent la page machinalement et il tourna la suivante, continuant sa lecture, bien décidé à finir le chapitre aujourd'hui. Un sursaut. Le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il reprit sa ligne là où il s'était arrêté, son regard glissant sur les mots, privilégiant la vitesse. Un sursaut. Une pause. Il inspira profondément, se décalant du mur froid pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Dehors, une silhouette jeune, mais bien taillée, avait les bras tendus vers un cercle de bois. Une autre détonation. L'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un pouce, visant à nouveau. Derrière lui, il y avait un grand homme qui le fixait, les mains dans les poches. Sam haussa un sourcil plein de mépris contenu et se tourna, se replongeant dans son livre.

Surtout Dean.

Dean, tellement fier depuis qu'il avait le droit de s'entraîner véritablement à être chasseur. Debout dès l'aube, prêt à tous les exercices imposés par John Winchester. Dean ne cachait aucun de ses bleus et ne gémissait à aucun d'eux. Ils étaient presque sa plus grande fierté. Sam, lui, faisait comme s'ils n'existaient pas. De toute façon, ils n'en parlaient jamais.

L'aîné avait probablement deviné que la seule défense de Sam était le déni, et le plus jeune savait pertinemment quand Dean notait son regard évitant les cicatrices, les détours qu'il prenait pour ne pas avoir à contempler les cibles précaires que leur père fabriquait. Le pire était la manière dont il le fixait, à mi chemin entre la tendresse et l'incompréhension. Lui ne voyait qu'un seul mot inscrit, clair au fond des iris verts.

Fillette.

Et le soir le jeune Winchester s'endormait, les yeux brûlants, bercé par le rythme de la respiration de Dean qui, haletant, alternait pompes et abdos.

* * *

><p>« Les ordres, ici, c'est moi qui les donne. »<p>

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, John Winchester abandonna ses deux fils à leur triste sort. L'un fulminant de rage et l'autre déjà abattu par la tâche à accomplir. Plus loin, le cadavre d'un livre abandonné au sol restait seul témoin de la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Le plus jeune des deux garçons repoussa violemment sa chaise pour y prendre place. Les yeux qu'il leva vers son frère n'étaient qu'incendie attendant juste la mèche pour s'embraser et tout dévaster sur son passage. Mais Dean avait appris depuis longtemps à plaquer Sam au sol. Tous les deux savaient très bien qui était le chef quand leur géniteur n'était pas là.

Néanmoins, Dean savait que Sam ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour compliquer les choses.

Aussi prit-il sa voix la plus patiente, la plus lente. Celle qu'il avait commencé à maîtriser quand faire finir son repas à bébé Sammy était de l'ordre de l'irréalisable. C'était son job après tout. Rendre tout réalisable pour Sammy.

« Regarde. Tu prends ça. Comme ça. Tu vois ? La clé de verrouillage. Tu tires par là. Sans te déboîter l'épaule ni casser le fusil, bien sûr… »

Ses mains connaissaient le chemin, l'arme en elle-même, son poids. Ses gestes étaient fluides, déjà automatiques. Trois fois il la démonta, puis la remonta sous les yeux du cadet qu'il savait suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Calé sur la chaise, les poings serrés, Sam ne perdait pas une miette de la démonstration.

Dean aurait presque pu trouver ça flatteur s'il n'avait pas senti, toujours présente dans l'air ambiant, la colère et la frustration qui bouillonnaient par vagues autour du plus jeune. Il refit son manège encore une fois et posa le fusil devant Sam, le fixant.

Un ange passa.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'être éclairé. A ton tour. »

Sam mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sans répondre. Un frissonnement parcourut l'échine du plus vieux face à la lueur de défi brillant dans les prunelles de l'autre.

« Allez Sam. Je t'ai montré comment faire. »

« Non. »

Le mot tomba comme une pierre.

« Non quoi ? »

« Non ! »

La main, encore si petite, si fragile, aux doigts si fins, repoussa le long tube de fer et de bois.

La colère se mit à enfler dans la gorge de Dean. Stupide gamin. Tout ça pour une stupide fierté devant leur père. Cette rivalité qu'il ne saisissait absolument pas tant elle était ridicule.

« J'ai dis à papa que je t'apprendrai parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand on te dit qu'il n'y a que ça qui peut sauver ta putain de vie ? C'est notre mission, Sam ! Tu pourras toujours dire « non », et « non », et pleurer comme un bébé, ça changera rien ! Ils sont là, autour de nous, tu comprends ? »

Il s'était levé et se tenait droit devant lui agrippant son bras et secouant son épaule. Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ? Sa langue heurta son palais avant d'en dire trop, et il retint l'avalanche de mots. Tu veux crever ou quoi ? Tu veux crever ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser crever ?

Sam rendit à Dean un regard brûlant. Il tentait de se dérober mais savait que c'était impossible. Il y avait ce fusil sur la table, et Dean, Dean qui le serrait fort, si fort.

« Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi, crétin ! Lâche-moi ! »

Le cri devint un murmure.

« Dean, s'il te plait… Tu me fais mal… S'il te plait… Dean… »

L'ainsi nommé le contempla longuement tandis qu'à présent il s'accrochait à lui, ne sachant plus très bien s'il voulait fuir ou rester contre lui. Il le supplia encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Dean n'en puisse plus et s'excuse à son tour, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Il était son frère, son meilleur ami et plus encore. Pas un jour de sa vie gravé dans sa mémoire n'avait la texture de Dean. Ça commençait par Dean qui lui préparait son petit-déjeuner, l'aidait à s'habiller et saisissait sa main dans la sienne pour l'amener à l'école.<p>

Ça finissait les mains plaqués au sol, sa respiration saccadée, ses muscles tendus sous l'effort… Et la voix de Dean à trois pas de lui.

« … Dix… Onze… Douze… »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne tentait même pas de se relever et restait là, haletant et se demandant qui il devait haïr le plus. Son regard croisa celui de son aîné à travers les mèches éparses sur son front, et entre deux inspirations il articula.

« Tu en as ajouté… Dix… »

« Tu sais compter. Une image ? »

Il n'y eut que Dean pour sourire à sa propre blague avant que ses traits se fondent à nouveau en une expression qui se voulait sévère et sans pitié. Ce qu'il était dans ces moments-là.

« Et bien… J'essaie de sauver ta peau, au moins avec tes muscles. »

Et cette fois-ci, Sam ne soutint pas son regard. Comme toutes les fois où le sujet était abordé. Il se redressa de lui-même et s'apprêta à aller se changer quand la voix de Dean retentit encore une fois, sèche.

« Recommence. »

Les yeux fermés avec douleur sous l'effort, les dents serrées à s'en briser la mâchoire, ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient plus que des morceaux de chair douloureusement ancrés à son corps. Rien d'autre.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'exercice. Les chiffres. Le décompte. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son frère.

« … Dean… »

« Continue. »

Une étincelle de rage fusa dans le regard de Sam. Connard. Il avait osé. Les jointures blanches sur le parquet, il ne s'arrêta pas cependant. Il savait ce que Dean était capable de lui faire quand il désobéissait. Et il y avait la fierté. La stupide fierté.

« Tu comptes faire comment lors de ta première chasse, Sammy ? »

La question résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, troublée uniquement par les halètements du plus jeune et ses gémissements contenus.

« Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas le cacher éternellement à papa. Tu préfères attendre qu'il s'en rende compte quand tu seras à la merci d'un wendigo ? »

Ignore-le. Ignore-le lui et toute la merde qu'il dit. S'il se taisait, Dean se lasserait.

« T'as déjà de la chance de pouvoir démonter les armes juste en me regardant le faire et de le refaire quand il le demande. »

Mais Dean ne se lasse jamais. Pas quand il s'agit de l'emmerder.

« Tu ne sais pas tirer, Sam. Tu te rends compte _à quel point_ toi et tes fesses vous serez foutus si ça arrive ? Tu sais que ça peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« … La ferme… »

Les courbatures qu'il eut le lendemain le rendirent incapable de s'extirper de son lit. Etrangement, c'était dimanche. Sam avait onze ans.

* * *

><p>Un mois plus tard, dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école, Sam se battait.<p>

Ce n'était pas denrée rare pour lui, les bagarres. Au contraire, quand on est nouveau, un peu chétif et pas très bavard, c'est généralement ce qu'on récolte. Ils avaient été trois à l'encercler, le plus costaud s'était avancé vers lui.

« Eh, le nouveau, ramène ton pognon. »

« J'en ai pas. Fous-moi la paix. »

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours avait sonné depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Son père était sur une affaire, quelque part en ville, et Dean sur ses talons. L'aîné des deux frères avait littéralement supplié leur père de le prendre avec lui. John ne pouvait pas résister au seul de ses fils qui avait quelque fierté d'être un futur chasseur.

Alors Sam avait le grand privilège de rentrer tout seul aujourd'hui.

Il voulut se forcer un chemin entre eux. Un coup à l'épaule le retint et le ramena en arrière, le son d'un rire aux oreilles.

« T'en as pas ? T'es encore plus minable que je pensais. Ton père a pas de sous pour te nourrir, la crevette ? Il travaille où ton père ? »

Il y eut un ricanement et quelqu'un lança :

« Son père travaille pas. Je l'ai vu hier soir au bar. Eh mauviette, ton père boit ? C'est ça, ton père boit ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

Le cri partit comme son poing : sans qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher. Un genou s'enfonça brusquement dans son estomac, le pliant en deux. Il fut saisi et reçut un coup dans la mâchoire, puis un autre. Encore un. Il les rendit tous. Chacun d'eux à chacun des agresseurs.

Dean n'était pas là pour régler l'affaire à sa place cette fois. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, il avait appris à se battre avec un mec qui le dépassait en taille et en force, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si Dean n'était pas là ? Il réglerait ça lui-même. Et Dean pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec ses rêves de grand chasseur.

Dean pouvait bien aller se faire voir, à trottiner comme un chien derrière leur père pendant que lui était là à se battre. Se battre contre le monde réel. Ce qui existait vraiment. Ce qui _comptait_ vraiment.

Ce fut quand ils saisirent ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, son regard perdu au loin, en lui-même, au creux de sa haine, qu'il vit le néon.

Le néon qui grésillait. Grésillait par-à-coups et avec violence.

Un frissonnement le parcourut jusque dans ses os et il se figea.

Alors, il réalisa combien il faisait froid.

Il ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il entendit d'abord le hurlement proche, si proche de lui. Il sentit qu'on le lâchait et que les trois garçons partaient en courant, l'abandonnant au sol. La peur fit abstraction à la souffrance et il se redressa, les sens en alerte.

C'était un vieillard aussi pâle que la mort, ses doigts tendus comme des araignées vers lui, les yeux vides et visqueux de sang. Les siens écarquillés, il le vit s'avancer vers lui, lentement mais bien trop vite. Dans son esprit mille voix résonnèrent et s'entrechoquèrent les unes aux autres. Elles lui hurlaient quoi faire. Il y en avait tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à toutes les distinguer, et ne savait pas laquelle suivre en premier.

Dean… J'ai peur… Dean… Aide-moi… Dean… Cours… Dean… Cours, Sam… Dean… Sel… Sam, cours… Putain, Sam…

« Sam ! »

Une main le saisit, venue de nulle part, et le tira avec force, le trainant sans ménagement.

« Sam, _cours_ ! »

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Ses jambes s'activèrent d'elles-mêmes à la voix de Dean. Plus loin, la silhouette de son père apparut. Ce dernier attendit que Sam et Dean soient suffisamment loin pour tirer sur la créature qui s'évapora aussitôt en un hurlement inarticulé.

« Sam ! Sam, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et le remit entre les mains de son plus jeune fils. La terreur qu'il vit sur le visage de Sam ne fut rien face à celle que Sam ressentait véritablement. Sam pouvait sentir le regard de Dean sur lui. Tous les deux savaient à quoi l'autre pensait. John serra son épaule.

« Ça va aller fiston, tu es avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Il faut fouiller toutes les pièces. Trouver l'objet qui le rattache à la ville. »

Leur père hocha la tête et ils lui emboitèrent le pas. Sam ne rechigna même pas quant au fait qu'il ne leur indiquait pas où il allait. Il n'y avait que le poids de l'arme, sa crosse contre sa paume. Dean ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, pourtant ça n'enlevait rien de l'appréhension qui allait sur lui par vagues déferlantes. Les coups qu'il avait reçus lui faisaient mal, chaque pas était une torture. L'aura protectrice de Dean était presque palpable.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible. Inutile.

Ils parcoururent chaque salle de classe, soulevèrent chaque bureau. Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé chercher. Une seule pensée tournait en rond dans sa tête, inlassablement et à un rythme effréné. Je suis foutu. Il va savoir que je lui ai menti. Qu'on lui a menti. Sauf si je meurs avant. Dans les deux cas la fin de sa vie s'annonçait très sombre.

Un bruit le fit se retourner et la stupeur bloqua le cri dans sa gorge. Dean se retourna. Il le sait parce que chaque geste que Dean fait, il les connait sans avoir besoin de l'avoir devant lui. Quelqu'un cria son nom, et autre chose. Un ordre peut-être.

Il pointa le pistolet sur la créature. _Dean apprenant à viser_. Comment visait-on ? _Dean et lui jouant avec des revolvers en plastique_. C'était aussi simple qu'avec ça ? _Dean nettoyant les armes_. Il suffit d'une chose, une pièce bloquée, mal ajustée, et ton gun, il explose. Est-ce que ce pistolet était sûr ? La sécurité, Sam, n'oublie _jamais_ la sécurité. Est-ce que la sécurité…

Il ne sut jamais si la sécurité avait bien été enlevée. Le noir arriva bien avant ça.

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond à peine éclairé par la lumière de l'aube. Un moment, il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé, puis chercha une position pour se rendormir. Ce fut à cette seconde qu'il aperçut le lit à côté du sien. Vide.<p>

Il y eut un bruit retentissant et il sauta hors des couvertures, ignorant sa tête qui se mettait à tourner ou son bras qui le tiraillait. Dean courut au dehors vêtu uniquement de son tee-shirt et de son boxer. Dans la fraîcheur du matin son petit frère se tenait là, stable et droit, les doigts serrés autour de la gâchette d'un 45. Une autre détonation. Les épaules de Sam tressautèrent mais ses pieds restèrent figés au sol.

« Sam… »

Il ne l'entendit pas, bien sûr. Il était trop loin. Toutefois Sam se retourna. Dean soutint un instant les yeux noisette, les observant s'attarder sur son front et sur les points de suture l'ornant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le déculpabiliser.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'il s'était jeté sur la créature après que celle-ci ait empoigné Sam. Il avait tiré autant de fois qu'il avait pu, visant par pur instinct, uniquement focalisé sur son frère inconscient. Son père lui avait crié de ne pas y aller. Bien mal le connaître.

C'était son job. Rendre tout réalisable pour Sammy.

Sammy qu'il avait pu soulever d'un seul bras et hisser sur son épaule tout aussi facilement. Tout devenait beaucoup plus facile quand Sammy était introduit dans l'équation.

Malheureusement, à quinze ans, Dean avait tendance à oublier les autres éléments de ladite équation. Le poltergeist l'avait empoigné et projeté contre le mur tout aussi aisément.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait avait été la douleur fulgurante dans son cerveau et la chaleur de son frère contre lui. Car lui il ne l'avait jamais lâché. _Jamais_.

« Tu t'entraînes pour la prochaine fête foraine ? »

S'il ne le regarda pas, Sam haussa quand même les sourcils de manière significative. L'un comme l'autre savait que l'aîné avait droit à au moins deux jours de blagues vaseuses sans commentaire à la suite. Sam tira encore, et Dean jaugea les trous perçant la cible de bois, se rapprochant inévitablement du centre.

« J'étais jaloux. »

La voix de Sam jaillit d'un coup bref. La chose était dite comme s'il la ruminait depuis longtemps, et ça devait être le cas.

« J'étais jaloux, et je lui en voulais… Je lui en veux. Je veux dire… _C'est pas juste_. »

Ça sonnait tellement enfantin et irraisonné que Sam eut presque pitié de lui-même.

« Pourquoi on doit faire ça ? Tu dis que c'est notre mission, mais on ne l'a pas choisie. C'est lui qui l'a fait. Il choisit toujours pour nous, et toi… »

Il se mordilla la lèvre, ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre, mais aussi soulagé de déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Car Dean avait bien le droit de savoir après ce qui s'était passé.

« Moi ? »

Il n'y avait ni colère ni provocation dans son ton. De la curiosité pure, et même une certaine hésitation.

« _Toi_, tu ne disais rien. Tu ne dis rien, tu es toujours d'accord avec lui. Tu fais toujours tout ce qu'il te dit sans réfléchir. Il choisit pour nous et… Merde, tout ça. Notre mission, ta mission, ton job… Veiller sur moi, c'est lui qui l'a décidé, c'est pas toi. »

La pente devenait glissante. Il continua car il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Plus maintenant.

« J'étais jaloux, ça m'énervait, ça _m'énerve_ que tu te fasses avoir aussi facilement comme ça… Qu'il… Qu'il te prenne ta vie aussi facilement comme ça… »

« Sam… »

« Et que ce soit à cause de moi, à cause de moi ! J'ai jamais demandé ça, j'ai jamais voulu ça pour toi, j'ai jamais… »

« Sam ! La ferme ! »

Sam sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Ne reporte pas la faute sur papa, ou sur moi. C'est la tienne. C'est ta propre merde avec laquelle tu dois te débrouiller maintenant. Je te l'avais dit Sam, putain. Je te l'ai dit et tu ne m'as pas écouté une seule seconde, une seule _seconde_, mec ! »

Il voulut se détourner mais Dean était trop proche, il le saisit par l'épaule et l'obligea à lui faire face, à voir le fil grossier traversant sa peau.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit, les yeux rivés sur ce qui serait plus tard une des nombreuses cicatrices de Dean Winchester. Une cicatrice à cause de _lui_. Il finit par balbutier :

« Pardon… Dean, je te demande pardon… Je suis désolé. »

« J'espère. »

Les mains de son frère le serrèrent un peu plus fort et il comprit que ce n'était pas juste ses blessures. Il avait fait mal à Dean, juste à l'instant. Juste en parlant.

« Sam, tu comprends pas… Si on le fait pas, personne d'autre le fera… Mais c'est même pas pour ça. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans l'ombre et tu cours quand même ce risque… Juste pour ça ? »

Et la question était sous-entendue : juste pour _moi_ ?

« C'est à moi de te surveiller, à personne d'autre. Oui, c'est papa qui l'a dit, et c'est ce que je fais, et c'est ce que je ferai. Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai mal fait. A partir de maintenant je veux que chaque jour tu fasses un putain de trou dans une cible, okay ? Que tu t'entraînes à t'en péter les doigts. C'est ce que je décide là, tout de suite, et c'est pas parce que papa me l'a ordonné. Je veux pas que tu crèves, c'est tout. C'est clair ? »

Le plus jeune des Winchester hocha juste la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots à dire après ça. Ça continuait à hurler en lui, à protester contre une injustice qu'aucun des deux n'avait décidée. Dean continuait de le tenir comme s'il allait s'envoler, son regard d'émeraude plongé dans le sien, et il espérait que c'était le vent soufflant par rafales autour d'eux qui piquait autant ses yeux.

« D'accord… » chuchota-t-il. « D'accord, Dean… »

Il hocha encore une fois la tête et renifla en battant des yeux, chassant vivement les larmes qui montaient dangereusement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et réussit à lâcher d'une voix claire :

« Oui, chef. »

* * *

><p>Ce fut une longue fic dont je ne vis pas le bout, mais j'y suis finalement parvenue ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut ! Un grand merci à Verglas (alias Givre) qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour la finir.<p>

Merci de laisser des reviews, c'est gentil et en plus c'est gratuit !


End file.
